


Meet the Kid(TM) [Podfic]

by StarcatcherBetty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Precious Peter Parker, Scientist Peter Parker, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcatcherBetty/pseuds/StarcatcherBetty
Summary: Peters class is on a field trip to Stark Tower, but Peter isn't allowed to come due to too many absences.He doesn't know his class will be at the tower and they run into him when he is very sleep deprived.





	Meet the Kid(TM) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet the Kid(TM)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883525) by [schrijverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr). 



[ Listen to or download on Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/84f7cmaj3f5kuji/Meet%20the%20Kid%28TM%29-%20Podfic.m4a?dl=0)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! 
> 
> Tumblr: @StarcatcherBetty


End file.
